Scarlet Fragment: Time Of The Red Moon
by Strawberry Party Hats
Summary: Miyuuki, is a normal girl.but her life is gone for a tern when her parents leave for America sending her to live with her grandfather.odd enough strange things start happening upon her arrival. semi orignal story yet based off Hiiro no Kakera oc parings.
1. chapter 1

(this story is baces off my favorit game Hiiro No Kakerareally it has none of the charactors nor have a played the game, but i like the idea of it so i made my own Hiiro no kakera)

I walked down the stairs of my overly large house. making my way to the dinning room, where my mother and father sat. you could see are difference. mika Tomogari, my mother hand short black hair, strait as a pen, dark warm chocolate eyes. and Hachiro Tomogari, my father shot black hair, with matching eyes, that showed age with in them. i on the other hand had shoulder length blond hair that was curly. but usually i straitened it. my bright green eyes clashed with my rosy red full lips. i looked at the worried face of my mother and father. "Miyuuki-chan, we have some bad news." Mika said. "we have to go to America."my father finished. "oh! is that all? i thought it was going to be ba-" i started but got cut off. "we..as in your mother and i." he said more to the point. my face fell i just let out a soft oh. "do you remember my father?" my mother said, coming up to me. "mmh, h-hai..." i said thinking back to the small town called Fumatsu, well more like village. it was so small, everybody new everybody "well, while were away, were sending you to stay with him," she said with a smile. "i see, when will you be leaving?" "tomorrow." i heard my father say. i forgot he was there, jumping slightly. he was always the type to get strait to the point. i felt my eyes widen slightly. "ill help you pack." Mika said. i just nodded. we made are way up to my room. it was slightly on the dark side, but oh well. "we will be gone for 5 or 6 months, so we will pack you a few outfits, and send the rest out before we leave." she said opening my closet, "its going to be chilly" she said "oh! ill be right back, we got u something." she said walking out i just took a deep breath and began pulling out articles of clothes. Mother came back in the room, holding a black jacket with fur on the collar (not real!! peta!!! 3)

"wow! its pretty!! thank you." i said gently pulling it from her she gave a smiling "go on try it!" she said giggling like a school girl. i did, i was nice it was a little lose at the ends but got tighter at the top "thank you!" i said hugging her. "no problem, well looks like you have your stuff packed. witch is the stuff your taking?" i pointed o my black bag with a piano train at the bottom. "well ill take this down stairs, Hun, we may not be here in the morning so if not we love you!" she said hugging me again. "i love you to Oka-san" i said pulling away "get some sleep, a taxi will take you to your grand fathers village." she said and walked out. i did as she said and pulled on a night dress, and was absorbed in a dream filled night.

~*~ dream*~*

_there was a girl walking through a dense forest, she hand long blond golden locks of hair, and fear struck brown eyes. this girl was me. but yet it wasn't? 'i' looked like i was looking for someone. suddenly i herd a scream and watched 'me' run to it. i noticed what i was wearing. it looked like red hanaka pats and a white priestess looking top._

_i was running through the forest trying to keep up with her, i finally re found her and she was kneeling over two boys, one with a deep black raven hair and a sandy brown haired on. both seemed to of been beat up pretty bad. i looked at the girl who was crying. she looked at me, "w-who are y-you?" she asked holding the two tighter. "im Miyuuki, what happen?" i said kneeled down "im fujito, i think it was the kuromanoko!" she said fear in her eyes. "Kuromanoko?" i questioned myself, suddenly there was a sound of something snapping and i stood up fully. i looked at her, she was looking in the direction as well. suddenly a figuefigure came out. it was a female who was wearing a red and white kimono that showed her chest a little. i heard a gasp from fujito.. she let out a blood curtailing scream, and looked at me. but her face was bloody and blood was running out of her chest where her heart was supposed to be. my eyes widen as she tried to crawl at me "s-s-sav-ve m-me, s-s-av-e me SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"__**!!!!!"**__ she screamed_

i shot up out of bed. panting heavy. "what...the hell?' i asked. i walked out of my room and to the kitchen. i saw a letter on the table. with fancy lettering it read

_Miyuuki_

i opened it slowly and read

_dear Miyuuki, you must know that you will be come to live with me for the time being. in witch you will be attending the school here._

_i will have someone pick you up seeing as im sure the driver wont take you past the bridge._

_dress warmly for it will be cold. good luck._

it read, i just sighed. and walked back up stairs. i put on a white tank top, and denim skirt with black combat boots. i grabbed my new jacket and slipped it on. walking to the bathroom and put on a fair amount of black eyeliner and picked up my make up bag. i tossed it into my piano trimmed bag. i looked at my clock, 5:50. ten more minutes and i would be gone. i grabbed my bags and walked down stairs setting them by the door, i when back to the kitchen and grabbed some food. now it was 5:55 i looked out side to see a yellow taxi grabbing my things. i walked out side. the man was in his late 20 and helped me put my things in the trunk.

Many many many hours later. i said bye to Takera (taxi driver) who indeed didn't go past the bridge. waving him off, i picked up my bags and began to walk.

it was now 8:32 PM, just getting at sunset. im not going to lie. i never listing it was getting colder by the second. i pulled my jacket down slightly, setting on a brig railing. suddenly i felt a cold chill and a something screamed. but it didnt sound like a person. but really before i could think i ran to the noise, upon arriving at the scene i wish i cold just tern back home. everything was fake. i told my self to get the thought of what ever that thing in front of me, even tho i heard it letting out a high pitched noise i clasped my hand over my ears. i opened my eyes just in time for my brain to say duck! i was cutting it close. the tree that had be right behind me now had a big hole in it.

???pov

i slowly made my way to the bridge the old man said his grand daughter would be. it was 8:40. a little late for a girl to be out if you asked me.

i rubbed my arms together "stupid old man, why couldn't he just send out Nana, or Kuzumaki?!" i yelled angrily.

the bridge was now in view, but the only thing on it was two bags. "_kyyaaaaa!!!"_ i heard someone scream in the distance. "aww shit..." i said running off, but not before grabbing who, i amused was her bags.

Miyuuki's POV

i was breathing heavy, i now released i was...going to die. it was incredibly fast. i began running back the way i came, narrowly dodged hits from the slimy creature that was releasing a nausea smell. i looked over my shoulder to see it gaining up speed but just as it was about to hit me i tripped. no was the time i thanked my klutziness. i new i couldn't keep this up. i have no stamina. i looked up. "what is..it?" i asked just before it brought his slimy arm down. i felt a gust of wind, but it was like i was pick up into the air, i waited a second before opening my eyes. it was just about to attacked me. but yet i didn't feel anything. i cracked open a weak green eye to see, the most amazingly hot guy i had ever seen.

i looked down to see, we were a few feet up in the sir. i looked back at him "what the hell is that thing?!" i asked squirming a bit, "stop....MOVING!!!" he yelled. setting me back on the ground. "what is it, why is it at-" be for a could finish his hand snaked over my mouth and another on my waist. he puled me to the left, narrowly dodging a blast of slime. i looked up at him. he had spiky red brow hair, and purple eyes, that held an annoyed, yet bored expression. "shut up, i cant concentrate..." he said his eyes closed *he did not just tell me to shut up?!* i thought angrily. but i was about to say something when he removing his hand from my mouth but there was a red glow emitting from his hand. hes grip on my wast got tighter and there was a bright blast of light. it was so bright i had covered my eyes. i opened my eyes back when i felt his grip on my wast fade. "idiot!! next time stay where your told!" he said not looking back at me. i was taking aback. wow, anger much.

i just stood shocked looking at his retreating form. "come on, we don't have much time." he said looking back over his shoulder. not even before i could take me first step, there was this intense pain from my left foot. i bit my lip, to keep from yelling out. i tried to walk normally behind him, with little to no limp, well tried. i was thinking about what had happened, and if i should ask. i just shrugged it off, i would ask some one nicer. my foot made contact with the ground, each step making it worse than it was, but this time, i let out a small gasp. he stopped. "what?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "n-nothing" i said quietly, not making eye contact. i could feel my leg trembling as i tried to put as much weight of it onto the other. his eyes made a down cast to my leg and frowned. he squatted next to my leg and moved a hand to my ankle. i winced in pain as he pressed lightly on it. "why didn't you say anything?" he asked, not angry but curiously glancing at me. i just looked away. "and your legs are freezing to, did no one tell you it was going to be cold?" he asked standing back up. "i.....never listen." i said finally looking up, with a faint smile. suddenly there was something covering me. i looked at it, it was a long black jacket. "get on." he said. i looked at him, not crouched down back facing me. "im heavy i don't thi-"doesn't matter just get on." with that said he grasped the back of my legs and pulled me over to him. i let out a small 'yelp' and raped my arms around his neck. i herd a low chuckle and we were off.

i awoke to the sun coming into the paper door on my left. i looked around. my bags where right beside the small sleeping mat i was on.

the room itself was chilly, but a home atmosphere.. i slided the rice paper door open. i looked around it seamed like i was at grandfathers house, from what my memories let me remember.. i walked to the way i thought would be the living room. i stopped hearing voices. "-o Takumi-kun, was my little Miyuuki hurt when _they _attacked her?" i heard an elderly voice say, '_must be grandfather' ii_ thought "some what, when i got there she wasn't at the bridge so i went looking fer her... and one of _them_ were attacked she fell right as it attacked but i think its just a sprain." 'takumi' said. 'so he must be the guy who came and got me....' i looked around finally knocked on the door, i wanted answers. "yes? come in." the elderly voice said gruffly. i slide to door open reviling and old man in hes late 80, with a long Grey ponytail and a scar running down his left eye. and the boy from last night, now that i look at him he was pretty cute. "ah Miyuuki-chan!!" the old man said tears running down his face. "when takumi-chan brought you her in his arms. i was so worried" he cried. i patted the shorted mans head "im ok Ji-chan. i said sweet like. "now i want answers." i said siting down at the table. i thought as much, so those thighs you saw, are called kuromanoko. first i will explain different kuromanoko. a beginning monster; a thick goo like frame. its base is a slow attack but is effective if hit with the slime, it will poison the human body.

once gained many hearts it forms to a human like body.

thou if not given hearts cracks will appear in 'skin', attacked very mostly using a claw or teeth to shred its victim.

once made to three, the base, can live like a person and can contain there "aura'.

not many make it to a level 4 because only the strong make it. if not given a rapid amount of hearts they die withing 24 hours.

at a 4, they only need to feed on pure hearts anything less will not 'fill' the needs. looks like a normal human. those who consume pure hearts will reach the level 5. no hearts a needed. but most still feed off them.

the second to the last is a level 6. they contain amidys, witch is a collecting system. it finds lost souls and makes a byu-ni (level monster). no much is her level 7. but all kuromanoko search for two things the purest heart and the demons sword. there are seals to keeping its power dormant, but are becoming weak. each seal must be renewed, that where the Hanamikono comes in. " he said professor like voice Takumi just sat quietly i thought for a second. "but, what does that have to do with me?!, why was i attacked?!" i said/asked angry . "and whats a Hanamikono ??" i said more calm but not much. ji-chan sighed, putting his professor hat way. "a Hanamikono also known as the Mikono is a special type of prestiss. only she, can renew the seals that guard the Demons sword and stop the Kuromanoko. her and guardians called Hamanok each having a Different form them. a oni(demon), Kitsune (fox).Ryuu (Dragon), Karasu(crow), and a Drude(a witch of dreams). you will of cores meet other forms on the journey but they will be your for sure guardians.. " he said i let it all sink in, "are you say..ing....." "indeed Miyuukii, you are the next Mikono "

* * *

dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

i felt my face suddenly go cold, blood rushed out. "your mother was suppose to be the next HanaMikono, but she could not. she didn't have the spirit . but you have a high spirit. that is also why you where attacked. good thing ta- miyuuki? where ar- hey come back!!" i heard ji-chan call after me. i just walked out of the shrine compound.

i walked over the little wooden bridge, with a slam body of water running through it. i now was walking around the old day like village. i was still wearing a dinam skirt white tank, and surprisingly my black combat boots. it was frizzing. i guess next time someone says its going to be cold i was going to listen. i arrived at a large school like place. looking around seeing as it was sunday, there was not any school. walking past the school i came to a small forest area. sighing deeply, i put my back on the tree and slid down. puling my legs over me and trying to put heat into them.

im not sure how long i was like that, but the air abruptly got even colder and i heard something gurgling. like a stream but, it was almost scary sounding, i dareingly looked back over my shoulder to see a Byu-nii, (lv1 monster). i quickly rolled away from the tree, just to see a acid like slime melt away the part it hit. "sigh* why me?" i thought sadly. i saw it getting ready for another attack i just stared blankly. '_so this will be how i die?_' i thought but suddenly i was tossed to the ground and a heavy weight was on me. i opened my eyes witch i failed to see that i had closed. only to see beautiful seafood blue eyes. the held a mischief glint in them. "uhh hi?" i said dazed. "hey there" he said flirty. "time to move" he said smiling with joy. "huh?" i asked he raped his arms around me and rolled over so i was now on top, . the was a flash and a slime aced blast was right where we where. "you know, i like being on top." and rolled again, as my hands placed them self on his back a odd warmth came from them and im sure he felt it because his eyes narrowed slightly, but this smirked, at that i was blushing. when her rolled he some how managed to pull us up. "so -bright light emits from hand- whats a girl -light blast from hand- doing out here?" he asked. i just fell back. "oh, really. you don't say?" he laughed. i looked up at him. hes back was faced at me. the Kuromanoko let out a howl as a black whip of light (can black, and light even be something? ohhz well is now :). he had dark hair that had a purple glow to it, and was flipped out in some spots, he was maybe an inch taller than me, with isn't much. not that im a shortmicroscopicshrimp or anything. the Byu-nii started to deform and sunk into the ground leaving steam where it once was. my saver swiftly turned back on one heal and squatted down on my level. "you nor from here huh?...don't answer, i would remember a face like yours." he said winking. "im Takashi Yomi" he said grinning, "im... Tomogari Miyuuki.." i said looking up. he was smirking. as i shivered. "Tomo-GARI-SAN!!????? WHERE ARE YOU??!!" i heard. Takashi sighed agitatedly. and mumbled.

something like "baka-Takumi" "well Yuu-chan, ill see ya later." he said waving with two fingers. "w-wh... Thanks Takashi-san!" i said holding my hands around my waist. "yomi" was all he said before walking off, and out of site. "yo..mi" i whispered. i was suddenly ripped off the ground and i whipped around to see a fuming 'Takumi' "what the hell are you doing out here in the cold?!" he screeched at me. her amber eyes burning holes in me. i just shivered. "u-u-uh i-i-i-m sorry." i manged to get out. he looked at me. "god damn it!" he yelled looked at me. "your fucking like ice!! your lips are blue and so are your legs!!" he said. i looked down to see and sure enough, my legs had a pail blue tint to them. i felt something hit my arm, it was icy and wet. my eyes where watering. he looked taken back, taking a deep breath and shrugged of his black jacket. "i-i- don't n-nee-ed it!" i said moving back in between chattering teeth. "yeah, sure" he said sarcastic putting it around me. and swooped me off my feet and began to walk back to grandfathers. unconsciously i snuggled closer. and his face got redder. "eh? Takumi-san...are you getting sick your face is red!" i said pulling my hand out of the warm make do blanket. "n-no duh!! its your fault baka!" he yelled angrily. when we got there, he put me back in the living room and left me there. i pulled the jacket around me tighter as he came back with ji-chan. "there you are Miyuuki-chan!! we where so worried!!! taku-chan was so flustered! and h-" "shut up old man!" Takumi yelled at him red faced. "ha...haha.....ahahahahaha!!" i said as tears leaked out from laughing to hard. soon ji-chan laughed as well. takumi just stared. "Miyuuki, tomorrow you will be going to school with Takumi-chan" The old man said patting him on the back. "and next time you feel the need to run grab a jacket *sigh* takumi take her away!!!!" ji-chan said the last part dramaticly laughing at his own joke. "what ever old man, don't call me -Chan " he said madly. picking me up ruffly might i add. we came to the for miler rice paper door. Takumi slid it open with ease, walking to the newly made bed. it seamed in the short time i was gone, the room had be 'remade he study me up lightly. but i let out a small 'yelp' as i started to fall. i watched wide eyed as, He, grabbed for me, thus tripping over the bed falling backwards. are faces merely centimeters apart. "s-sorry." i said struggling to get up. i looked at the door to see if anyone had scene are mishap. but to no a vale it was closed. i felt a strange arm around my waist. "T-tamaki-s-san, let m-me up.." i said but trailed off as he put a hand on my forehead. "Tomogari-san, you have a high fever...." he said agitated. skillfully he sat up keeping my in his grasp so i was siting on his lap. sighing, he ruffled his Red hair. moving me to a siting position. "ill be right back, change your clothes for something warm." the red head sighed again. once the door was closed i felt the blush subside. reaching in my bag i quickly pulled out black sweat pants, sliding them over my now thawed out legs, i took of my white tank top and reached into the bag, but the door sided open "yea ill watched her!" he yelled, and turned to look at me. in a instant both are faces became cherry red he slammed the door closed. "S-Sorry Tomo-gari-san!" he yelled out panicked. quickly pulling out the striped t-shirt over my head. "ta-Takumi-san, you can come in" i said softly. the door slid open revealing a flustered Takumi. quietly he shut the door, and turned on one heal. he crouched in front of me , his head bowed low. "im very very s-sorry Tomogari-san, i d-dint, mean to-" "ahahahaha." i laughed loudly cutting him off. i face wasn't red anymore, "d-don't laugh baka!" he said looking up, mad with embarrassment. i got down to his level and put my hand on his head. "haha, its ok Takumi-san. it was an accident." i said smiling, but inside i was a mess. "oh, o-OK" the boy stuttered out. i pulled back the blankets and climbed in. i watched as Takumi then and picked up the things he dropped. silently he sat down by my bed and, put a hand on my head. "fevers still there." he mumbled out. setting a wet wash cloth on my head. before her moved his hand i grabbed it. "hmm?"?" "thanks....for everything." i said. but a fiery hot feeling surged through my hand and a bright light flowed from my hand to his. when the light died down there was a rune like tattoo on him. 'w-wha?" i asked. "we"ll have to ask the old man in the morning but go to bed, ill stay here till you sleep." he said leaning his back on my bed. staring at the red locks of hair i reached out and began to play with a few strands.

i woke up to feeling something on my head slightly warm. cracking and eye open, i saw takumi "mor..ning." i said rolling over and pulling the covers over my head. "your fever died down a little, but if it gets worse ill take you home. get dressed." he said pulling the covers off me. i sighed and got up my head felt like it was pounding.. I grabbed the folded clothes he handed me. watching him walk out, i unfolded the outfit. it was a simple black skirt, white blouse and a black jacket. the necktie was aqua blue along with the skirt trimming. pulled on my black Mary Janes and put on black leg warmers with two aqua blue stripes going down the sides. not bothering to look at my self i walked out. takumi was waiting at the door. "bout time me -pff hahahaa!" he said face turning red. "huh...? wha?" i asked tiredly, so maybe i wasn't a morning person. he tugged my sleeve slightly an pulled me into the room. he sat me on the bed, and opened a cabinet and pulled out something i could not see. The red head walking over and sat behind me on the bed and pulled my closer. "what are you doing?!" i asked wide awake. i felt something run through my hair. i let out a soft. 'oh' and i felt my face return to its normal pail cream. i waited for him to finish while playing with the helm of my skirt. not seeing him standing up until i felt my self sliding off the bed. "not a morning person?" he asked walking down the hall pulling me behind. i just mumbles something. takumi just laughed. we reached the door to the study. not bothering to knock. "oi old man! what these?" takumi said holding up his hand showing the black inc on it. ji-chans eyes just looked over at me for a moment. "i see you have found your first hamanoki, Makotogaki-sama." he said sipping his tea. there was a long silence "WHAT!?" Takumi said with unowned emotion. i was in shock. "that runeolagic symbol is prof, you are the Oni form. please protect Makotogaki-sama with your life!" the old man cried dramaticly. "i don't understand...how did this happen?" i asked quietly. "when the Makotogaki come in contact with a possible form holder its awakened. then when they have a bonding experience the spiritual form is connected with the Makotogaki. you can have more than 5 of the main Hamanoki, but the main goal is to find the 5 main Hamanoki." he said with another sip. "there's nothing you can do to stop it, hurry along to school you'll be late." he said waving us off. after that we where all silent. once we came to a large gate takumi handed me an envelop. "here is you schedule. if you need me call......or something." he said walking off. i just opened the the manilla envelope.

room 1-A

Class 1

Math

Class 2

Food prep.

Class 3

World Geography

Lunch

Class 4

Biology

Class 5

Music

Class 6

Gym

i wanted to die! the only things im good at where Cooking and music class!! who picked this stuff out anyways. i shrugged it off and made my way to the class.

knocking on the door,a loud crash caught my attention from behind the door. a second later the door slid open reviling a man in a lightly messed up suit and his hair sticking up in every which way, his bright green eyes wide in shock. "yes may i help you, haha?" he laughed nervously. "erm yes?" i asked holding the paper i got from the office. "ohh i see your the new student please come in, im Mori Tetsuno, just call me Tetsuno-sensei!" he said clapping his hands. "claasss wee have a neeww student!" he said in a singing voice. it was a small class about 23 people in all. "this is Tomogari Miyuuki, please treat Miyu-chan with love and care!~" he said hugging him self? i heard whisper shot of in the room like a forest fire. "she's the Tomogari?" or "wow what a hottie" i just looked down. "sit in the very back please, Miyu-chan~" he said going to the bored and wrought my name. i looked back and to the class and made my way to the back. a few people smiled, and some of the guys smirked and looked me up and down. it seamed like for ever till i reached the back. i looked at my desk which had a bag in the seat. i looked at the two seats next too mine

a boy with chin length silver hair, sat on my left who was reading, and on my left a boy who had mirroring black hair who was......well sleeping. i looked back to the silver haired boy. he seamed to notice this time and looked at me out of the corning of his eye, thin my desk. "oh!" he said fully looking at me. "i see my brother left you a present!" he laughed picking up the bag. "its nice too meet you finally miss Tomogari, im Yuichi Yamatsu." Yuichi said tossing the bag at his brother. who in tern groaned and sat up i looked at the class who was more interested in the black board, but some were casting worried glances from the corner of there eye the teacher just smiled and left the room? i looked back only to see Yuichi now standing in front of me.....holding the guys fist a few inches from his face. *what the hell did i miss?!* i thought frantic. "ma, ma Aki-chan you could of hurt her." Yuichi's eyes seamed to narrow and his smile turned to a smirk as 'Aki' just made a 'tch' noise and walked back to his seat.

"there you are miss tomogari don't hold it to my brother Akihiko, his a big soft but is not a morning person." he said leading me to my sit.

"ahh i see." i said thoughtfully, now that i looked at this Akihiko, he had long "visual kei" hair spiking in all directions!

it was hard too think he could have a porky pine head and still lay down like that! although class was so interesting i couldn't help but see a red head in the front corner bobbing up in down as he snored silent to himself and i couldnt help but giggle slightly as he did so.

"so so you know Takumi-san?" Yuichi asked me quietly as he laced his fingers together. "oh, well he lived with my grand father so yes, yes i do know him." i said thoughtfully my blond hair curling to my head. yet he smiled but his eyes held something more, i couldn't tell just what it was.

the rest of class went on with me and yuichi talking and even akihiko put in his choice of words at some points. it was interesting i learned a lot about

about the two, 1 there twins and Yuichi is older. 2, there 17 years old, 3 Akihiko is in all my classes, and so is Yuichi, well but not cooking

finally when Takumi-san noticed i was in his class it was time for lunch. interesting enough we started up the stairs to eat lunch.

you know not that i think about it, i really should of watched where i was going. can you guessed what happened? yep you got it i lost my footing and began to sleep down the stairs! you know life can be so unfair some times. seeing it go by so fast, you never want to let go. "Mikono-sama!!!" maybe i was being rash but i felt soft arms around me, keeping me tight embrace. not knowing who it was i raped my arms around there neck. soft white locks tickled my face

*yuichi?* i thought, and there it was a warm feeling going from my hands to im guessing for Yuichi"s deep e6

yes widened.

"oh no...." i whisper and struggled to get out of his grip. "let me go!" i yelled fragrantly. And he did, slowly i though i was going to fall all over again.

yet i was pulled up and shoved behind someone.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" takumi yelled.

"wait wait!!" i called right before her landed a hit on Yuichi.

He was leaning on the wall, hand on his neck. i looked at his expression, and it held a knowing look and one of slight confusion.

"Y-yuichi-san, are y-you ok!?" i cried pulling him away from the wall. and up to the stair well.

"i....am fine Yuki-chan, just surprised me that it is you who is the Hanamikono is all." he said

i stopped in my tracks as did Takumi.

"how do you know about that!?" Takumi yelled, "well lead me up to the roof and i will explain, i think akihiko is already there."

Takumi looked at me slightly confused. as i returned the same look.

* * *

so wow I just found a great editing site!! yay

so im going to redo all my stories hahaha, wow this will take for ever damn......

please rate and review


End file.
